


Coffees and books

by uwillbeefound



Series: Detroit: Evolution [13]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution
Genre: DE ArtFest, Detroit Evolution, F/F, M/M, Pre Relationship, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25249747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwillbeefound/pseuds/uwillbeefound
Summary: DE artfest day 13: Coffee shop auTina teases Gavin about the cute boy from the library that seems to have taken a liking to him.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit: Evolution [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702627
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Coffees and books

Day 13: Coffee shop au 

“Seriously, when are you going to ask him out?” Tina leaned against the counter at the end of the day. The shop had closed for the day and her and Gavin were cleaning up the coffee shop, ready for tomorrow’s shift. 

“What makes you think I like him huh?” Gavin replied, placing the chairs on the table as he looked back over at Tina who laughed. 

“For a start, I didn’t even give a name. I’ve seen the way you look at each other. On top of that, you visit him at the library after your shift and walk home together like some kind of schoolkids. Your face lights up every time he comes here on his break and…” Tina listed as she wiped down the table cloth. 

“Ok ok, you can stop there, you’ve made your point.” Gavin replied simply, looking out the window to the library across from the coffee shop where Nines worked. At first, Gavin hated the guy, he seemed stuck up and serious, it didn’t help that he was an android as well. Yet he grew to like him and look forward to the visits. It turned out that Nines lived just down the road from him and that their schedules sort of sinked. “Just cause you got the girl of your dreams doesn’t mean I get the guy of mine ok?” 

“Don’t wait for him to make the first move, trust me, I could of had months more with the girl of my dreams if I asked first... Just one date, it's not that big, what's the worst that could happen?” 

“I can think of a hell of a lot, T.” Gavin replied, looking at his watch “But I’ll think about it ok?” 

Nines didn’t show that night, Gavin waited for 10 minutes before he finally left his shop. Nines hadn’t told him yesterday that he was taking the day off and yet? He wasn’t here. He also realised that he hadn’t come in at lunch or that morning, both of what he usually did, especially on days when he had the day off or could not join Gavin for whatever reason. It bothered Gavin more than he could like to admit. The past few months there had grown closer, that scared him, but also felt good. He liked having a friend, someone other than Tina of course. 

Gavin stopped outside of Nines house. The lights were on, although that could mean anything, after all, Nines had at least one roommate. Gavin wasn’t sure what he was doing as he stepped up to the door and knocked. Maybe it was the fact he knew that he wouldn’t sleep tonight, although he felt anxious at the action. 

“Hello Gavin.” Nines opened the door, seeming a little surprised to see him. 

“Hey Tin Can.” Gavin replied “You didn’t show, thought I should check that no one scrapped you for parts or something.” He added, realising how pathetic it sounded. God, when did he get so sappy and worried? Seriously, why was he even here. 

“No, I haven’t been scrapped yet, if anyone was going to do that I would assume you would be the prime suspect.” Nines replied, stepping out of the door and closing it slightly behind him “My roommates younger sibling was kicked out last night... They didn’t take it well and well my roommate couldn’t take the day off.” 

“So you stayed instead.” Gavin finished as Nines nodded “Shit Nines, are they ok?” 

“They will be, a little shaken up.” Nines admitted “I apologise, I should of come to the shop…”

“No, you shouldn’t have to worry about that.” Gavin replied, cutting Nines off “You did the right thing.” He added, taking a piece of paper from his pocket. It had been in there for months, well not the same piece of paper but it always had the same thing on it. “Take this...It’s my number, if you want anything or need anything or if this happens again.” Gavin felt awkward all of a sudden as he locked down slightly. 

Nines took the paper, reading over and memorising the number before putting the piece of paper in his pocket “Thank you, Gavin...I’ll be sure to message you later.” 

“You better, and hey, bring the kid to the coffee shop sometime, drinks on the house and it might do them some good.” Gavin replied, moving away from the door and down the steps. 

“That does sound like a good idea, a chance for them to get out the house at least, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Nines replied, his LED turning yellow for a second. 

“Sure thing, see you then.” Gavin replied, heading down the street towards his house once more. His phone beeped with a text from an unknown number. 

_ Hey. This is Nines, thought I should make sure you have my number as well.  _

Gavin rolled his eyes, typing out the reply and sending it before placing his phone in his jacket pocket once more. It wasn’t a date, that was for sure, but it was a start and that’s all he could hope for. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was shorter but this is one of my first coffee shop AUs. I very much appreciate the troupe but it's not my usual thing...you can probably guess that my usual is more whump, hurt and comfort or domestic stuff. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I would appreciate any feedback!


End file.
